


Crushes

by planetundersiege



Series: Human Amedot Week 2018 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, F/F, High School, Human AU, Human Amedot Week, Human Amedot Week 2018, Library, Love Confessions, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Shy, Steven Universe - Freeform, amedot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Human Amedot week 2018: Day 6: Confession.Amethyst crushes on a sophomore named Peridot, and is finally gonna tell her.





	Crushes

Amethyst gulped as she walked into the school library, seeing wall after wall filled with books, along with that typical book smell in the air. She had eaten her lunch fast to get here before next period started, and by checking the time, she had ten minutes on her.

She carefully scanned the room, searching for her, and there she was. Peridot. The extremely short sophomore with pointy blonde hair and glasses. She was wearing a green oversized hoodie with an alien on the front. She had her head buried in a book, and a half full Mountain Dew and an empty sandwich wrapper beside the table.

Amethyst felt her her cheeks redden just by looking at the girl. They had history together, and science. She was the top of the class, and she really admired her, and had for a long time. Pearl and Garnet had encouraged her to confess before some other girl did, and Amethyst had agreed. But seeing her there, it made her, the captain of the football team and member of the wrestling team, extremely nervous. Wrestling a senior would be way easier than this.

”Hey”, she said, feeling her face become warm. “Can I sit down?”.

“Oh sure Amethyst. Do you want some Mountain Dew?”.

The girl shook her head.

“No thanks, I’m fine. What are you doing?”.

“I’m just studying for the finals”.

“Finals? Dude it’s October!”.

Peridot nodded.

“Yeah, but if I study and memorize everything now, I can relax during May”.

“Sounds fair enough. Anyway, there’s something I need to tell you”.

“Oh? You’ve peaked my interest”.

“Well, I kinda have a crush on you”.


End file.
